Sealed
by persephassax
Summary: Nehh.. Whats this? A new person? OMG ITS GAARA! and... some random... persony thing of doom... Read more to find out! I hate doing this but DISCONTINUED
1. In the Dark

Chapter 1: In the Dark

Lying in bed she could hear his ragged breathing, racked by sobs as he sat awake. The way he had his whole life. He was contemplating his existence again, every time that happened he would think of his best friend, the lies and everything that had plagued him since the beginning, since he began to doubt the "love" he was getting. While the real love he had found was healing those wounds, the scars would itch and then they would break open red raw again.

She rolled over. She could see his shadowy form sitting on the edge of the bed, the outline wavering as his shoulders shook. She could picture his tear stained face. The look of pain it had. It was times like this that he would make a most formidable enemy.

She sat up silently and moved so she was sitting behind him, she took his hands away from the sides of his face and still holding them she moved her right hand to his left hip and her left hand to his right hip, so he was held fast in her embrace. Moving her lips to his right ear she whispered,

"Don't cry…"

He half turned to look at her, his black outlined emerald eyes were pleading and wet. She kissed him on the cheek trying to convey every speck of love her heart had for him in one gesture.

He moved his face next to hers and slowly, smoothly turned his body so he could rest his face in the crook of her neck. She held him like that for what felt like and eternity. He couldn't sleep, and they both knew it although he badly wanted to drift off like this.

"I'm so tired…" he whispered.

She knew he didn't only mean physically, but also he wanted a break from consciousness, a break from the turmoil of his existence. He wanted to be like he was now with the liberty of sleep.

"I know," she said with a stroke on his red hair for emphasis. He looked up at her again, the pleading look hadn't left his eyes.

She brought her face close to his and rested it on his so their cheeks were resting on each other. Neither of them said anything but that silence said it all.

She could see now in her minds eye what his face looked like; his eyes would be closed and his face was entirely peaceful unperturbed by any emotion. Knowing that to be possible for such an emotional person made her smile.

Her eyes were so heavy, they closed, but oh so slowly… her face slumped into his shoulder. He held her like that taking in every detail of her. How her black hair spread across her back and shoulders and spilled onto him, how it seemed to shine although there was virtually no light. The defiant shape of her nose and the long dark lashes that rested on her cheeks blending with their shadows, hiding beneath her sharp, tangy, bright, piercing green eyes that saw straight into his soul, past everything else, and saw who he really was. His eyes found her lips, the lower fuller than the upper, but both could pull into a cold hard line or pull back into a smile to reveal a set of beautiful teeth.

Looking it over he contemplated on how this face could make him feel safer than any amount of strength, how it brought peace into his soul when he looked at it.

He lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers around her.

End Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah.. My first Fic.. (Omg don't hate me!) uh the first chapter kinda wrote itself two nights ago when I was lying in bed... So yeah... I dunno what to tell say, I thought out a plot line (go me I'm planning ahead for once!)


	2. Morning in the Sand

_Quick General reminder… NOT MY TOYS… -cough- characters… they're Kishimoto's… But Rin's Mine and YOU CAN'T HAVE HER: ) Now back to what we were doing…_

Chapter 2: Moring in the Sand

Rin rolled out of bed. She was hoping that he wouldn't have started his day yet and would still be in the house. She loved waking up to find him around.

She went over to a chair in the corner of the room and took a blue short sleeved dress off it. She slid it over her head, _first protective layer on,_ she thought to herself, next she took some black skintight fingerless gloves and put those on. She looked to the other side of the room to the window, she walked over to it and drew the shades apart, the window faced the back of the house away from the village, she must have slept-in because the desert sun was already high in the sky, beating down on the village houses from its vantage point above.

_Why can't he ever wake me up in the morning?_ she thought despairingly as she turned her back to the window and started walking back to the chair.

She took a large sand colored hooded cloak-thing off the chair. She slipped it over her head, her arms found the sleeves and the whole thing slid easily into place. She flipped the hood back so the blue lining, the same blue as her dress whose hem showed 3 and a half inches at the bottom, was visible. Lastly she bent around the chair and pulled out a pair of the traditional ninja sandals with a slight difference instead of stopping at the ankle they continued to above her knees. She sat down on the bed and at the end all that showed of the skin on her legs and feet was her toes.

She got up and moved out the door of the room into a hallway which she followed until she reached the kitchen. There a plate of eggs kept warm by a dome of sand waited for her.

She smiled at the sight. It was the little things he did that made it so enjoyable. She eat the food as fast as she could and then after placing the dirty dish in the sink she headed for the door.

When she reached it and opened it, before she stepped out into the sun she pulled up her hood covering part of her face and throwing the rest into shadow. In doing so she also revealed the goggles that were attached to her hood.

She stepped out into the desert heat and closed the door behind her. She walked down the path leading to the village quickly wanting to meet up with the most important person to her.

Five minutes later she was in the village. She stopped to think about where he would have gone.

_Would he have gone to see if there was a mission for him, or to buy some groceries… Wait, do we even NEED anything?_ She'd forgotten to check to see if they needed any milk or eggs or anything. She started walking without any specific place in mind.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the commotion until it was just around the corner. Someone ran past her and as he saw her hooded figure his eyes his expression changed from fear to horror and he ran faster.

The noises coming to her ears from around the corner sounded familiar. They were echoing down the hallway of her memory. She'd heard them once before….

She shot around the corner as fast as she could, full of fear….

Her eyes widened in horror as she took in what she saw….

End of Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Second chapter typed up! ;) hope you guys like-y!


	3. Shukaku!

Ahhh! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in so long! My internet has been confiscated (I'm posting this from school) And I've had a whole lot of school work... --' Excuses excuses i know... I'm really sorry...

Are you ready for Chapter three? Well If not... too bad! Here it is!

* * *

Shukaku was out. Rin ran. She ran like she had never run in her life.

"Nooooo!" she screamed. Shukaku turned to face her. "Please stop Shukaku! Please!" She was begging. She never begged. He could see her eyes pleading. Gaara fought against Shukaku, trying to force him into submission.

The sand fell away, Gaara fell with it. She rushed forward; to catch her demon boy. As she did so her hood fell back, uncovering her face and hair in the Hidden Sand village fore the first time. She ignored the surprise of the villagers as they saw her as human, after having believed only a monster would love a monster. She had eyes only for the boy in her arms. He was unconscious. Shukaku should be in control, but maybe he wouldn't come out right now. She hoped

He looked so peaceful, his eyes closed, blocking the trademark Gaara death-glare. She hated to do it but she had to. She shook him, he had to regain consciousness, Shukaku could come back any minute now.

"Nnnnn…" he groaned. She lifted him up so that she was supporting him with one of his arms around her shoulders and one of her around his waist. She set off at a run for the house. They needed to get out of the village before the villagers gathered their thoughts and came after them. At the house at least, they were safe.

Ten minutes later they were in the house.

"Gaara! Are you alright!" she was worried. She looked at him lying on the bed.

He was lying there his hand over his face, almost as if to shield him from something.

_Oh my god… Let him be alright!_ He thoughts were desperate.

He rolled over, his eyes opened a fraction, focusing on her worried face, open eyes, slightly parted lips.

"Rin…"

She hugged him.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" worried tears ran down her cheeks. She buried her face into his neck.

"… thank god…" she whispered, exhausted.

"Its alright, I'm fine," his voice was gently, startling her. She looked into his emerald eyes. He smirked.

"Much better. Nice doesn't suit you." She stated.

"I know," he pulled his face into an apathetic mask.

"AH! You look like Sasuke!" Gaara's mouth twitched and broke into a grin.

"Speaking of my home village…"

"Oh man, tell me we aren't going again! Spending that much time with Naruto again will kill me… or maybe him…" he looked to the side skeptically.

Rin grinned, and snickered.

"No but maybe Tsunade or Jiraya could do something about Shukaku…"

"What! But then I'd be even MORE like Konoha's number one hyper-active ninja!"

"I know… It may insult your pride but it could save me a lot of trouble in the future." She raised her eyebrows as if asking a question.

"I guess you're right…"

"Hah! As always!"

"Damn you woman…" he glared at her.

She just stuck her tongue out at him and then grinned.

* * *

A/N: I'll try and get Chapter 4 up soon... (I'll TRY to have it up by friday but no promises!) I'm almost done writing it on paper... That means I have to finish that then type it then get it on the disk drive and bring it to school for posting. Kay? And don't worry I've got Zo-Zo hounding me to post stuff constantly thank her... (read her stories her PenName is ni-you-wo-de-xin okay?) So yeah...

Ja ne! (for now...)


	4. Leaving Almost

HEY! Look at this! Its up already!

Disclaimer: Is sasuke jumping Naruto right now? Is Gaara killing crazed fan girls? Have the villages assigned a ninja to go around hugging people (they all need it!)? No? Then no I'm just borrowing Kishimoto's toys... -sighs-

* * *

"Hey Gaara… Are we just gonna leave like this… without telling anyone?" she asked.

"I don't think there is really anyone to tell is there?" he turned to her, his gaze piercing, finding her eyes and locking-in. "Both Temari and Kankuro are away on missions and I don't remember there being anyone else who would care."

"That's true, how are we going to let them know we left though? If they come back and we're not here they might worry…" she really hated bothering Gaara's brother and sister, they were quite scary when they got angry, well more relieved that Gaara hadn't just left and started killing people, or something.

"Eh, its okay, they'll deal, they'll probably send message to Konoha first anyway."

"You know, they have keys to your house… I'll just leave a message on the kitchen table…"

"OR you _could_ do that…" they both looked at each other with that dead pan "why-didn't-we-think-of-that-earlier" look.

"Should we send word ahead to Tsunade to tell her we're coming? Or surprise them?" Rin pondered out loud.

"Hey Gaara… you wanna test their ANBU guards?"

"You and your crazy ideas… don't be foolish."

"You're just SCARED, aren't you. You don't wanna come face-to-face with Sasuke… or NARUTO!" she was aiming to get a rise out of him.

"You're on… Naruto would NEVER catch me!"

"You wanna bet? Konoha has the greatest shinobi EVER!"

"Hn…"

"It DOES!" the last word of her statement more of a whine than anything else.

"Come on, we have to get our things." Gaara stated and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" she ran after him.

"No need to be so dramatic, I would think you would know you way around this house after living here for 2 years…" he stared at her.

"Eh he he… has it been that long?"

"Yes, yes it has."

"You never go around to sending me back.. huh.." she mocked.

"Watch it or I just might," He threatened.

"AH! Gaara's mean!" she pointed over-dramatically and accusingly.

"Ah! Rin's acting like Naruto!" he imitated her speech.

"Never… Ever… Again… That was Scary…" the look on her face was so mortified and her tone so serious he burst out laughing.

"What!" she drew out the "a" in the classic way of asking someone to explain a joke in one word. (A/N: Know what I mean?)

"Just...the way… the way… you… you looked!" he managed between gasps.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? You're not like yourself lately… what's with that?" she stated honestly.

"I don't know… Am I really acting that weird?" he brought his chin down and looked at her the classic "I'm-guilty-but-oh-so-cute" look. And. Then. _Giggled._

* * *

A/N: What has Gaara been smoking? Will they ever leave for Konoha? Find out in the next Chapter!

H-A: Yo guys, 'sup?

Rin: -hits the author- WHAT WAS WITH THAT LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!

H-A:ouch! -sweat drops- nothing... nothing at all...

Gaara: -uses famous Gaara-glare of death on author-

H-A: -gulps-

Gaara: -uncorks his gourd, sand pools on the floor-

H-A: ... uhoh...

_This has been ended for fear of the author's life. (we want her around to finish the story then she's all yours Gaara...)_


End file.
